To define the interactions between insulin and glucose in the regulation of hepatic and extrahepatic carbohydrate metabolism in nondiabetic humans and to determine whether these interactions are altered in people with NIDDM; to determine the effects of glucagon and GLP-I on carbohydrate metabolism in people.